Part of that world
by A Heroic Spork
Summary: Erin is plopped into the one piece world after being tricked by a woman to accept a shady necklace. She is taken in by the straw hats who don't know a lick of English aside from Robin. What happens when the Marines find out how she got there? Why do they want the shady necklace so bad? Why does the author of this fic make so many Little Mermaid references? So many questions.
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired from this old lady in the dining room I work at. She always smiles at me weird...and even if I'm not serving in her area, if I just so happen to walk past she will raise her hand and ask me to get her green tea...very interesting lady to say the least...I don't think she is evil though.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters. Oda does because he is awesome like that. I also do not own The Little Mermaid. I do own Erin, and the strange Asian lady who I can't say her name or it will give away some of the plot.**_

* * *

Erin had never been to old antique store in town before. Nobody really goes there, and yet it remained open on main street, a very pricey spot for stores. The woman who ran it was a frail old Japanese woman. There was something off about the woman, she was a resident at the retirement community, and would frequent their Dining Room where Erin worked. Erin would always catch the elderly woman watching her with a slight smirk on the woman's face, but as far as she could see the woman didn't do it to any of her other co-workers. Indeed there was something very off about this old woman.

So why was Erin so compelled to stop by her store Sunday afternoon after her shift was over?

She slowly crept up the stairs as the boards below her no-slip black work shoes let out creaks with every step. She slipped her phone,wallet and car keys into her pocket and turned the doorknob. As the door opened a small bell jingled and Erin closed the door behind her. "Why am I here?" She thought to herself.

"Can I help you?" The old woman asked, causing Erin to jump from surprise.

"Just browsing" Erin stammered walking to the opposite corner of the room. She started looking around the shelving, seeing old text books in Japanese, the shelves covered in a thick layer of dust. She felt a strong urge to walk toward the jewelry.

Her eyes scanned the pieces, many of them with Japanese characters, but one in particular caught her eye. It was on a simple black chain with a dark green stone. The dark greenish black stone had a very intricate purple flower painted in the center.

Erin just stared at it, admiring its beauty. She loved flowers and the colors green and purple.

"Does necklace interest you?" A voice suddenly asked from behind her. Erin turned around to see the old woman.

Erin gasped. "Sorry, you startled me." She paused. "I find it quite fascinating." She replied without elaborating. This lady was creeping her out.

"Splendid, I knew it would fascinate you." The elderly woman replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing deer, try it on, see if it likes you." She replied, smiling.

"Likes me" She questioned.

The elderly woman nodded.

Erin looked at her curiously and put the necklace around her, and fumbled with the clasp, hooking it onto the ring at the other end. She dropped her hands, letting the stone fall to her chest. She looked in the mirror. HOLY. MOTHER. OF. PANCAKES. Her jaw dropped, her dull green eyes had sharpened, to the point where they nearly looked unnaturally bright green.

"See. It likes you." The old woman stated smiling.

It did look quite nice on her. "How much?"

"It's not for sale." The woman replied.

Erin's heart sank. "Oh."

"You may have it for free."

"Really?!"

"Consider it a tip." The old woman replied, knowing at the dining room they aren't permitted to accept tips.

"Thank you so much!"

"I'm happy to be rid of it, all it did was collect dust and be a burden."

A burden? Erin thought to herself. What is that supposed to mean?

"There is one last thing." The old woman said as she walked closer to Erin. "You must shake hands with me...to make it official."

Erin looked at her slightly confused, but shrugged it off. She had been asked to do more odd things than this by residents...like help them take a hangnail off their finger. (true)

She reached her hand out to the old woman. The old woman took it in a strong firm grip, surprising Erin that a woman who looked so frail could have such a strong grip. They shook hands, and the old woman looked more happy than Erin had ever seen her. "Would you like to check out the Kimono dressing room?"

Erin bit her lip. "I don't know...I have to get home..."

"It won't be long, I promise!" The old woman looked excited.

Erin sighed and shrugged. "Sure, why not."

The woman smiled and led her to a room with kimonos, a bench and a mirror. "Try as many on as you like." And with that the woman closed the door behind her.

"What did I get myself into?" Erin muttered to herself.

She didn't plan on trying any on, just browsing for a few minutes to humor the woman. She did get a free necklace after all. Walking over to a rack she didn't expect to hear the clicking of the door knob, signalling it was being locked from the outside. "What?!" She ran up to the door and juggled the knob, but the knob would not budge. "HEY! I'M STILL HERE!" Adrenaline pumped through her as she smashed her fists on the door, but it did not work.

The old woman did not reply, just smiled from the other side to herself. "Have a safe trip." The old woman said before she heard Erin suddenly scream. She listened to her scream start to get further away. "It's not my problem now."

Erin screamed as she fell through the sky. How the hell did the floor just slide out from under her?! More importantly how the hell did it lead to the sky?

She held onto her pocket with all her might, making sure her phone, keys and wallet stayed in her pocket. Not that it mattered anymore. She was going to die.

She was doing flips and spins through the air, pretty sure this was her first (and possibly last) time ever doing a back flip/front flip/cartwheel/barrel roll. She felt weakened from her previous adrenaline rush and just relaxed, letting the wind throw her around like a rag doll.

* * *

Luffy was laying on the grass of the Sunny, watching the clouds with Chopper.

"That one looks like a Butterfly!" Chopper pointed.

"Really? I think it looks like a piece of meat..." Luffy's mouth watered. He was starving. Sanji had just made a 3 coarse meal for lunch 20 minutes ago, and his stomach was rumbling.

"And that one looks like a fish!" Chopper giggled pointing at another.

"Meeeaattttt." Luffy stated simply dreaming of what Sanji would make for dinner.

Sanji emerged from the kitchen with a tray of two glasses with umbrellas in them. "Nami-SWWAANNN! ROBIN-CHAWNN!" He practically danced toward the two women in lounge chairs. "I made you passion fruit smoothies!"

"Thank's cook-san" Robin responded sipping her fruity drink.

"WAAAAAA?! WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE ME A MEAT SMOOTHIE?!" Luffy stood up and waved his arms.

"MY job is to keep the ladies healthy! You had your fair share of food rubber idiot! You took some of Robin and Nami's as well!" Sanji shouted as he waved his fist at the captain.

"They weren't gonna eat it!" Luffy replied defensively.

"Maybe if you gave them the chance they would have! The ladies need their food too!"

Before the two could shout anymore Luffy and Sanji both received a punch to the head, and a bump formed on each of their noggins.

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET?!" Nami had sat up, looking furious.

"Namiii~ what was that for~"Luffy whined as he rubbed his head.

"Guys! Look!" Chopper broke the tension pointing to the clouds. "Something is falling from the sky!"

"Is it a bird?! Is it meat?!" Luffy looked to the sky with everyone else to see what was falling.

As the falling figure got closer they saw it was a person. "That's a person!" Nami shouted.

Erin started to get closer and closer, realizing she was falling into a body of blue water, she looked around to see a boat. A BOAT! She was safe!

As she got closer to the water her body suddenly flipped and she headed back first into the water, making the loudest slap ever. She felt the wind get knocked out of her as she celebrated doing the best back flop in the history of back flopping. "That's going to hurt later."...just kidding it hurt right then and there. She felt like she was just run over by a sixteen wheeler full of elephants. Her back stung and she couldn't find the energy to push herself up from under the water. She let bubbles begin to escape from her mouth as she started to slowly sink.

The crew saw bubbles forming. "Sanji-kun." Nami began, but Sanji was already preparing to jump into the water.

"Yes Nami-Swan!" And dove skillfully into the water.

Sanji swam down to the figure, realizing it was a teenage girl. He scooped her up and began to quickly and powerfully kick towards the surface.

When Sanji surfed a life ring was thrown down. He grabbed the ring and held onto the girl as Luffy and Chopper pulled the two up.

Sanji gently laid the girl in the grass. She had to be around Luffy's age with short brown hair.

She began to cough up water and then muttered something he could not understand.

Chopper ran up and gasped. "CALL A DOCTOR~~! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!"

"What?" Erin mumbled as her hands touched grass.

"Isya wo yonde~~~~~!" She heard a high-pitched voice say. "Kyuukyuu! Kyuukyuu!"

She opened her eyes, only to see an ass ton of sunlight and closed them again."Where am I?"

"Nani?" She heard a female voice say. Nani...the gears turned in her brain. Japanese. Think Erin Think...after watching so much subbed one piece this should be a little easier than you are making it!

"Oh...what...umm" She trailed off, rubbing her stinging eyes, trying her best to open them.

The same voice spoke again "Wakarimasen." Hmmmm...what did that mean? I don't...UNDERSTAND...Ahh shit.

Erin shielded her eyes slightly and looked up at her saviors. A blonde man, and black haired guy, a black haired woman, a orange haired woman, and a reindeer were all standing over her...wait...what A REINDEER?! She yelped in surprise which caused the small furry animal to stumble back in surprise as well.

"um..sor- I mean gomennasai" Erin waved her hands innocently at the reindeer. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Mouichido ittekudasai, wakarimasen." The dark haired woman said kneeling next to Erin.

Erin stared at her like she had three heads. "I can't understand you..." Erin whined and tried to sit up, causing the muscles in her back to ache and her skin burn like she had just spent the day at the beach without sun block.

The black haired woman smiled. "Please speak slowly, me not good at English."

The others looked at her, clearly surprised. "Robin-Chawn! Anata wa totemo sumatodesu~!" The blonde sang with hearts in his eyes.

"Wait...Robin?" Erin asked as even more gears began to turn in her brain. She pointed to the blonde. "Sanji?"

"Mm." Robin nodded.

Sanji began to dance happily. "Kanojo wa watashi no namae o shitte iru~~!"

"So this is the One Piece world..." She trailed off "how sickeningly Mary-sue!" Erin shouted as she held her fist to the sky. "Curses!" Well at least her name wasn't Luna Scarlet Sapphire and she doesn't have this sudden ability to manipulate water like she out of fuckin' The Last Air Bender or some shit. So there was that.

The group all looked at her when she said One Piece.

* * *

"Robin, what's she saying?" Nami questioned.

"I believe she just cursed the sky, she also said this is the One Piece world...whatever that may mean." Robin stated.

"What language is that Robin?" Chopper asked as he began to look at Erin's eyes with a flashlight.

"English, I can read it, but speaking it is difficult, nobody really speaks it anymore." Robin replied as she observed Erin. (Think about Latin...I don't know if you guys took Latin but it is annoying as hell to speak, because there is so much stuff to consider ect, so people mainly just write and read Latin...though some may say things in Latin ya know... yeah)

Erin looked to Robin. Then pointed to the rest of the group. "Choppeer, Nami, Luffy!" She looked a little excited to see them, which surprised Robin...normally people wouldn't be.

* * *

"Where do you from?" Robin asked slowly.

"Medford." Erin replied.

The raven-haired woman looked at her confused. "Where that."

Erin pointed up, in the direction she came. Assuming they knew there was some sort of room leading to her world just chillin out in the sky.

"An...angel?" Robin asked making sure she was using the right words.

"No, just a normal human. Some lady locked me in a room and then the floor slid out from under me and I was... FREEEEEEE, FREE FALLIN'" She sang the end doing her best Tom Petty impersonation.

Robin cocked her head in confusion.

The others started at her. Luffy suddenly began to laugh his head off and sing "FREE FALLIN'" With a very bad accent.

Erin laughed with him and then Sanjii yelled something at Luffy.

* * *

"KANOJO O MOKKU SHINAIDE KUDASAI GOMU ROKUDENASHI!" Sanji yelled as he chased Luffy around the Sunny.

Nami looked to Robin "Where is she from?"

"She said Medford and pointed up...but she said she isn't an angel...she said she was tricked by a woman...and she was in a room...the floor did something and she fell into the sky."

Nami looked confused. "Maybe she lives on a cloud or something..." Nami suggested.

"She seems to be alright" Chopper stated as he closed his doctor bag.

"What's your name?" Robin asked the girl who was playing with a blade of grass.

"Eri-" she started, then remembered she wasn't in America anymore. "Schiff Erin" she responded.

"Schiff Erin" Robin repeated the name. "Thank you Erin." Robin replied.

"mmhm" She nodded before slowly getting to her feet. She wobbled a bit like she was going to fall over, and steadied herself on the tree trunk. Reaching her hand into her pocket she pulled out a blue square with clasps, shiny keys with a black device attached, and another black device with a screen that lit up. "SHIT!" She cursed as she pressed a button. "It's not working." She looked at the grass. So much for calling 9-1-1 for a helicopter back. Not that she would have reception... Who was she kidding, she was probably drugged by that crazy lady and now the crazy lady was going to kidnap her and hold her for ransom or something. Hey it made a lot more sense than falling through a floor into a fictional world with pirates who use snails to talk to each other.

"Erin-San." Robin said, breaking her from her choo choo train of thought. "Are you alright?"

"Ah." She nodded. "My phone is broken..."

Robin looked at her and then at the small device in her hand. "Phone?"

"It's like a transponder snail...kind of...yeah...except mine can play music and videos or take pictures." She replied. "Now it's just an expensive paper weight."

"Why that?"

"Electronics from my world...and water...they usually don't get along..."

Robin held out her hand. "I give Franky. He fix."

Erin reluctantly gave Robin her phone, she felt like Robin was her mother taking her phone away...even though it would be no use to Erin anyway.

Robin smiled. "He fix." She repeated, and walked into a room on the Sunny.

Erin was now left with Nami and Chopper.

"sooooooooooooooooooooo..." Erin spoke breaking the awkward silence.

Chopper muttered something and went back to his office...leaving her alone with Nami.

* * *

"Umm...I guess you will be staying with us until further notice..." Nami stated.

Erin looked at her, picking up the word stay, and nodding.

"Let me get you some dry clothes...that are more...fashionable." She glanced down at Erin's work uniform.

* * *

Erin noticed Nami's attention to her clothes and laughed sheepishly. "I hope she doesn't think I actually wear this." She looked at her work shoes, Black Tuxedo pants and pale green button up shirt.

* * *

"This way" Nami said lightly taking Erin's arm and leading her down to the girls quarters.

Erin followed behind Nami looking around the halls of the Sunny. Wondering where Ussop, Brooke and Franky were...or if Brooke was even there.

Nami opened the door, and the two girls entered. The room was a good size with a bookshelf, a desk of maps, two beds, and two very large dressers.

"Hmmmm." Nami looked through all her clothes, finally grabbing a teal T-shirt, and jeans shorts and placing them on the bed. "This will work." Nami then looked Erin's foot in comparison to her own and Robin's. "But your feet are huge."

Erin looked like she was deep in thought trying to figure out what Nami had just said.

"Feet." Nami pointed to Her foot and then Erin's.

"OHHHH!" Erin said as she snapped her fingers and said something Nami didn't understand.

* * *

"It's fine...I walk around without shoes on all the time." Holding up her thumb so Nami knew it was all good.

Nami smiled and returned the thumbs up before pointing to the clothes and then picked them up along with a towel.

"A shower. Oh god do I need one." Erin mumbled praising the lawdy lawd for the shower.

She was led to a very large bathroom right off of the girls quarters. I had something better than a shower. A freaking giant ass tub with jets. "Oh Nami, I am so glad you always get what you want." She smiled at the orange haired girl.

Nami smiled back assuming she was just given a compliment or thanks. She pointed to the large amount of soaps and exfoliants sitting in a basket next to the vanity, then once again gave Erin the thumbs up, and waved closing the door behind her.

This would be fun. "Hehe" Erin had not had this fun in a bathroom since she stayed in one of those fancy hotels with the showers that play music and shoot water in accordance with the song.

She browsed the labels, looking for clues as to what things were. She ended up picking out grape smelling shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. She then searched closer and found bubble bath. "I feel like a kid again!" She sang as she began to fill the tub and pour in some bubble bath.

* * *

All of the Straw Hats were gathered around the table, a place normally for eating. Currently it was being used as a meeting spot for Nami to inform the others who didn't yet meet Erin of the situation.

Brooke raised his hand. "Yes Brooke?" Nami asked.

"Do you think she will let me see her panties?" He asked before laughing.

"Alright so let me get this straight...you guys just see her fall out of the sky and speak a different language and you aren't questioning it?!" Zoro asked skeptically.

"We are, there is just a rather large communication barrier Swordsman-san, and until I can read up on my English I'm afraid there is nothing to be done."

"Maybe Erin-Chan is a gift from above~~!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Maybe she's just some crazy girl sent by the Marines to spy on us!" Zoro fired back.

"Enough!" Nami slammed her fist on the table. "She knew our names...and said she was in the One Piece world."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Usopp asked.

"No idea...according to Robin she said she was tricked by some lady and the room and caused her to fall into the sky." Nami sighed. "But that just doesn't sound right."

"I'm pretty sure that's what she said, but I could be wrong. Like I said, until I can read up on English I can't be one hundred percent sure what I'm saying is what I mean."

"And when can you read up on English?" Nami asked turning to Robin.

"Well it's not a question of when Navigator-san, it is where. I will need to go to the library, some still have books of English."

Nami sighed. "So I guess we have to find an Island then."

Robin nodded. "And hope the island has a library."

"I think she's cool" Luffy said suddenly. "She can fly."

"You idiot, she wasn't flying she was falling!" Nami yelled at her captain.

"Nuh uh! I just look at the water half full!" Luffy responded getting up from his chair.

Nami face palmed.

"I want her to stay." Luffy replied. "Maybe she can teach me to fly."

"She. Can't. Fly." Nami said to him slowly.

"Yes she can!"

Nami decided it was too much work arguing with him. "Anyway. Did you get any information from her..." she looked to Robin.

"Phone." Robin stated.

Nami nodded and turned to Franky. "Sorry lil' sis, not yet. It is very advanced technology."

"Really?!" Luffy asked.

"Mmmhm" Franky nodded.

"SHE MUST BE AN ALIEN! WOOO! THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy shouted.

"Rubber idiot, there is no way a girl as pretty as Erin-Chan could be an Alien!" Sanji lit up his cigarette.

"Pervert Cook." Zoro muttered from under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT MOSS HEAD?!" Sanji questioned as he stood up in his fighting stance.

The two growled at each other and the fight had begun.

* * *

"Look at this stuff." Erin held up a rubber duck. "Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl who has...everything" she sang. "Look at this trove, treasures untold" she said as she picked up a hand full of bubbles and threw them over her head. "How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you think sure, she's got everything."She held up the baskets of soap and hair products. She stopped when she heard loud crashing sounds from the deck above and a lot of screaming in Japanese.

"MARIMOOOO~!" She heard Sanji yell.

"ERO-COOK!" She heard a voice she thought she would never hear in person. Zoro.

"Oh my gosh, I'm taking a bath singing Little Mermaid while Zoro and Sanji fight in real life...well in real hallucinated drug trip." Best. Day. Ever.

She laughed as she could cross something off her bucket list. Let's just say Erin has some weird goals in life. And one of them was just fulfilled.

**So Erin is yet to meet Brooke, Franky, and Zoro... What will happen? Find out next time. But you only get to find out if you Read, review and eat your vegetables! Give me feedback. I am trying really hard to make my chapters longer! It is like double the length I usually write. So don't hate too much, I might cry :C . As always reviewers will get a shout out and response at the beginning authors note so even if you are anonymous due to log in lazy just leave your name or whatever you wish for me to call you. Those of you who want to be called something else other than your author name let me know in your review :) for example. if your name is theenchantingninjapenguin - my old author name. and for some odd reason you are determined I call you: "Bob the invisible pet turtle". Please do not hesitate to tell me! Until next time my fellow fanfictioners!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Children! I was planning to have this out the 23rd, I didn't know I would be so busy this week. Sorry :( here is yo chapter 2 a few days late!**

**As promised here are the super cool fanfic buds who reviewed!**

**xXxEmeraldBlueXx- I congradulate you for being the first person ever to review this story thumbs up to you old bean! Please do stick around! I hope I won't disappoint! :)**

**Brunetta6- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! :3 yes your fic inspired me to make a language barrier! It really makes things interesting! Who doesn't love a good communication issue every once in awhile? Amirite, you bet your cupcakes I am! It's pretty rad that you reviewed because I think you are so much better at writing (because you are) and the fact that you took time to read my stuff makes me wanna fly across the world covering everything in a thin layer of rainbow glitter! But I digress. Thanks for reviewing. Anyone who has not read Slightly Overdone Chocolate Chip Pancakes by Brunetta6 GO DO IT, YOU SHALL NOT REGRET IT!**

**MusicOfMadness- Indeed it is quite interesting, I'm glad someone else thinks so too and it's not me and my bird sitting forever alone on my sofa at 11 on a saturday night writing.**

**KaiF .Raphaella- I'm glad I made you laugh lots :3 and because I stalk my followers profile I noticed you are into My Little Pony. As am I old bean! Tut tut and a hat tip to yah! Pinkie Pie and Flutter Shy are my favorite ponies :3 thank you for reviewing!**

**Anonymous Reviewer: Kris- Thank you, I was hoping the plot and everything was okay, I don't want to sound like those Mary sue stories!**

**Anonymous Reviewer: bluerose45- I'm glad you can't wait for more that's a good sign time that I did a good job lol:-) thanks for taking the time to review and thanks for letting me know I'm silly!**

**And now a word from our sponsor!**

**_Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda (not me : [ ) The Little Mermaid belongs to Disney! Erin belongs to A Heroic Spork! You get the point._**

* * *

After the situation between Zoro and Sanji had died down, Erin exited the bathroom walking into the hall, wearing the T-shirt and jean shorts given to her by Nami. Her back ached slightly from her crash landing she had from the Tom Petty adventure through the sky.

Her stomach growled angrily at her for depriving it of food and she rubbed it. "Calm down bud, I'm sure Sanji will make something delicious for dinner!" But that did not stop it from continuing to growl at her. "Aww come on now."

"Anata no i ni hanashite iru?" A voice asked her as she looked up to see none other than the famous sharpshooter and self proclaimed captain, Usopp.

"Um..." she started "I don't know what you said, but hello to you too..."

He then rubbed his chin as if he was deep in thought and then snapped his fingers pointing to the teen suddenly looking a bit surprised. "Anata wa ninshin shite imasu?"

"Hmm." she said to herself. Well he asked me a question about myself...OH Am I hungry that's what he said...right? Ahh what the hell, it isn't like he is asking me if im pregnant or something. "Hai!" The girl responded "Starving in fact!"

The sharp shooter looked surprised and weirded out as he ran away shouting "MOSHIWAKEARIMASENGA WATASHI WA NINSHIN NI ARERUGI GOZEN TAIZAI SURU KOTO WA DEKIMASEN~!"

"..." Erin watched him run away and whistled. "What was up with him?" She muttered as she headed up towards the deck.

* * *

"Everyone~!" Usopp shouted as he burst through the door that led to the lower levels of the Sunny. The crew looked up from their previous activities to their sharp shooter who was now panting from running.

Zoro opened one eye, wondering what all the commotion was about. Sanji opened the door to the kitchen where he was preparing dinner.

"What is it Usopp?" Chopper questioned.

"Erin! Shes pregnant!" Usopp said waving her arms.

"Whaaaaa?! But she's young!" Chopper exclaimed.

The whole crew looked rather confused.

"What makes you say that long nose-san?" Robin asked closing her book and getting up from her lounge chair.

"She was rubbing her stomach and talking to it!" Usopp threw his hands up in the air "and then I asked her and she said yes!"

Robin looked at him, confused. "Are you sure she understood?"

Suddenly the door from the lower decks swung open to show Erin cradling her stomach and moaning.

"See! She probably is having morning sickness!" Usopp said pointing to her.

"How can she?" Luffy asked. "It's not morning."

Nami sighed "Luffy you're an idiot."

Erin's stomach growled. "IT'S A MONSTER! MONSTER FETUS!" Usopp and Chopper yelled as they hid behind Nami.

* * *

Erin looked up, hearing Chopper and Usopp jointly cry out. "MONSUTA NO TAIJI!" They both slipped behind a very annoyed looking Nami.

"Erin-San" Robin spoke coming closer to the teen.

But before Robin could finish Luffy jumped at Erin, only about an inch away from her face. "Erin wa anata ga ninshin shite iru?"

* * *

Sanji exploded, kicking the rubber devil fruit user back. "DON'T BE RUDE IDIOT!"

Luffy looked up like he was a kicked puppy. "I was just curious!"

Erin looked to Robin for answers as to what the meaning of the chaos.

* * *

"What's wrong with me being hungry?" Erin questioned.

Robin looked over to her and smiled. Having a lack of English vocabulary, she did not know the word for baby or pregnant, she decided to explain what she could and act out what she didn't have words for. "Ussop was thinking you..." She trailed off and then started pretending she was holding a baby and gently rocking it.

"Oh boy...Charades! I'm so pro at this!"

Robin then pointed to her stomach.

"Robin ate a baby?" Erin thought out loud as she guessed the answers. "Robin is inventing a new move for expressive dance?"...Robin didn't respond. "I guess that means I haven't got it yet..." She thought for a second. "Robin...yer pregnant?!"

"Pregnant?" Robin asked as she put her hands at the top of her stomach then out and back in as if she was drawing an imaginary belly.

"Yes that's the word." Erin paused. "So who is the father?"

Due to the fact that Erin was talking so fast Robin could only pick up a few words. "You don't know?" Robin looked at her, rather confused to say the least.

"Oh so now it's a guessing game?! Is it Sanji?"

* * *

Robin looked to Sanji. "Cook-san."

"Yes Robin-Chan? What is Erin-Chan saying?" Sanji asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Erin said you are the father..."

* * *

Erin just watched...what the hell was going on?

"Nani?!" Sanji questioned as he spit out his cigarette in shock. Did Sanji not know either? This was getting interesting.

"I should get some pop corn, damn I wish I could TiVo this shit! It's almost as good as La Madrastra!" Erin said as she ran quickly up the stairs and into the kitchen while Sanji was distracted.

She entered the kitchen and a wave of delicious smells hit her like a sixteen wheeler...but only in the best of ways. Erin saw a large amount of seafood bisque simmering over a pot. It smelled delicious, and made the rather hungry teen's mouth water.

She stepped closer to the soup, and lightly stirred it, inhaling its creamy seafood aroma. She grabbed a spoon and took a small sample of the soup, blowing on it to cool it down.

"Anata wa honto ni ninshin shite iru?" She jumped, thinking that the whole crew was still preoccupied. She turned to see Luffy crouching on the dinner table looking at her.

"Hmm?" She cocked her head to the side to show she did not understand.

He pointed to me. Oh boy...more charades, because that worked out so swimmingly the first time around. "Pregnant?" Luffy struggled to say.

_Wait did he mean...me? Oh shit._ "ME?!" Erin pointed to herself. "Pregnant?! PSH!" She shook her head and said one of the few Japanese words she knew "iie! Ain't nobody got time to do the nasty!"

He held his blanks stare for a few more seconds...an awkward silence ensued...probably just for her though. What Erin had just said was still taking its sweet old time to process in Luffy's brain. He then burst out laughing.

* * *

"I was right~ I was right~!" Luffy sang as he threw his hands up in the air cheering.

Erin looked at Luffy saying something he couldn't understand. That is until he saw the pot of bisque on the stove. "FOOD!" Luffy shouted as he launched himself at the stove, not thinking about the person in between. Erin could not react in time to do much of anything about the rubber man flying towards her. It was the equivalent to a small bug trying to run from someone about to squish said bug with a size 11 foot. It just wasn't gonna happen. Luffy jumped for the pot landing on top of Erin. His arms followed, one accidently caught the rim of the pot and brought it down with him.

Erin had closed her eyes expecting the worst, expecting, like in all Mary-Sue fanfictions it would lead to one of those awkward kisses that would then lead to a sudden romance out of nowhere...this was not the case. Hot liquid splattered on her nose and cheek as she felt something slam right into the middle of her chest. She heard the pan clatter to the ground inches from her head.

She opened her eyes to Luffy's face in her chest. "Well howdy to you too Luffy." She sweatdropped as she quickly wiped the hot soup off her face.

Thankfully the majority of the soup ended up next to them as opposed to on them.

"Oi, Anata no nekkuresu wa kurudesu." Luffy said as he reached for the necklace that had come out from its hiding spot underneath her shirt. "He held it in his hands and then quickly let go. "ATSUI!" He held his hand and whined.

"Huh?" She picked up the stone on her necklace, feeling nothing. "What's wrong with it?"

She heard someone burst through the door. "Koko de nani ga okotte iru ka?!" Sanji came running up to her and turned red with anger. "ANATA WA ERIN-CHAN DE NANI O SHITE IRU?! WATASHI WA ANATA O KOROSUDESHOU!" He lifted Luffy off her and shook him. "BAKA!"

* * *

"Food~" Luffy moaned in a daze. "Necklace...burned my hand~~."

"HOW COULD YOU VIOLATE MY ERIN-CHAWN LIKE THAT YOU RUBBER BASTARD!" Sanji kicked Luffy out the door and rushed over to the brunette teen who was still laying on the floor. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT ERIN-CHAWN!? Do you need a doctor?! I will carry you to Chopper my Princess!" Sanji lifted Erin who immediately started to thrash around.

* * *

"Iiee Sanji-Kun! I'm okay!" Sanji looked sad as he set her on her own feet. "Aww don't look like a kicked puppy that just makes me feel sad too~." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks for saving me Sanji-kun."

The Cook turned red, and hearts were in his eyes as he kissed Erin's hand. "Anata wa subarashii desu, Erin-Chan!"

"Hehe" Erin smiled as she picked up the pot still on the floor. "Gomen." She handed him the pot. "Leave dinner to me Sanji-Kun! I can whip up breakfast for dinner in a jiffy! I'm starving!"

Sanji just stared at her. "Wakarimasen."

"Ummmm..." She thought for a minute. "Me." She pointed to herself and then the kitchen.

* * *

"She want's to...do something in the kitchen?"..."OH she wants to make dinner?" Sanji formed hearts in his eyes. "Erin-Chann~ You are such an angel! Anything that you make probably tastes like heaven~" The man skipped out of the kitchen just in time to see Luffy dancing around the deck.

"I was right~ She's not pregnant~! I win I win!"

"How can she not be? The signs were all there!" Usopp asked, a bit embarrassed that he was wrong.

"She said no, and then 'ain't nobody gut th-thime fo d-dat.'" Luffy struggled to pronounce. "Whatever that means."

Robin laughed. "This communication barrier is very interesting to say the least."

"Then what was wrong with her?" Nami asked.

"Easy. She was hungry." Luffy stated, the crew looked at him surprised that he knew something they didn't. "It makes more sense doesn't it?"

"He might have actually developed some logic!" Chopper said in amazement. "Quick Luffy! What's two plus seven?"

"Ah. I know this one." Luffy stared in the air confidently. The rest of the crew sucked in hair, ready for his answer to be correct. "Meat."

The whole crew dead panned. So much for that thought.

"SUPEEERRRRRRRR" Franky emerged from his workshop after hours of working on Erin's phone.

Zoro sighed, this was the second time in less than an hour that someone had woken him up. "I guess nobody can be quiet around here." He mumbled as he stalked off to another part of the ship.

"Cool!" Chopper and Luffy said as they ran up to the cyborg.

"I can't work it much because I don't read this language, but I can kind of understand some of the things by the icons."

Franky handed Robin the phone. Her eyes scanned the foreign text, picking out words like "I, me, my, yes, no, maybe." ..hmmm "Robin touched the screen and something opened inside it. This was advanced technology they had on their hands. She pressed an icon with headphones on it and selected a random title. A picture of a mermaid showed up, she had a green tail and red hair.

* * *

Erin opened the door to the fridge and grabbed milk and eggs. "Unda da sea, unda da sea!" She bumped the fridge closed with her hip. "Darling it's better, down where it's wetter-"

* * *

_**"Take it from me~"**_ the phone sang in english**_ "up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away"_**

The straw hats had gathered around the magical device.

"What is it saying?" Nami asked.

"I don't know exactly, the man is singing too fast, he is talking about the ocean." Robin replied focusing on the lyrics.

"It's kind of catchy" Chopper and Luffy began to dance around.

* * *

Erin finished her singing and stacked the french toast on a plate. "Mission accomplished! High five!" She clapped...high fiving herself. "Good job me!" She set the table with butter, syrup, silverware, and plates.

She stepped outside. "Guy's breakfast for dinner! Come get it!"

She looked to see Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Luffy, Robin, Brooke, and Sanji all in a circle. Robin holding her phone.

She realized what song was playing and began to sing along. "I wanna hold your HAAANNNDDD~~~ Oh please say to me~~ You'll let me be your man." She skipped down the stairs "and please, say to me you'll let me hold your hand! You'll let me hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand."

She skipped over to them. "umm...may I?" She held out her hand for her phone. Robin reluctantly handed it to her. "Yesssss~. I missed you so much!" She kissed her cell phone.

The others stared at her curiously.

"Um...yeah...well...uh...awkwardd...well.." The group remained silent. "OH YEAH!" She scanned through her apps, looking for that Japanese Pro app she purchased last week. Clicking on her 'eating out' section, and then looking through her options.

She clicked on the word dinner and it pronounced it for her "yorugohan." The electionic voice said perfectly.

* * *

"Dinner?" Luffy asked. "The phone speaks Japanese?"

The crew looked in awe as the Japanese words showed up on the screen as well.

"That could come in handy." Robin stated examining the program she had opened.

"Ahem..." Erin cleared her throat and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Erin-Chan made dinner." Sanji answered. "May I escort my ladies to dinner?" Sanji asked holding out an arm for Nami and Robin. "Breakfast for dinner." He opened the door to the kitchen."

The aroma was intoxicating, the fluffy french toast was sprinkled with confectioners sugar and had a hint of vanilla smell to it. "Awesome!" Luffy ran to the table and started with ten pieces. STARTED. Meaning he had MORE THAN THAT.

The rest of the group sat, one seat remained vacant, and Erin had noticed. "Zoro?"

"Probably off swinging weights around, or sleeping like a lazy marimo." Sanji mumbled.

"Erin-Chan this is yummy!"

"These are SUPER lil' sis!"

Erin smiled, assuming the group was complimenting her cooking. as she made up a tray with a few pieces of french toast and a glass of water

"Zoro." She said before opening the door to the kitchen and went to go look for the swordsman.

"She's bringing food to the marimo." Sanji's eye twitched in jealousy.

* * *

"Where could he be?" Erin mumbled to herself. Looking around the deck, night had fallen, and a thick fog had blanketed the ship, she could barely see six feet in front of her. The only light came from inside the kitchen and the moon. "I'M TRYING TO DO A FRIENDLY GESTURE WHERE ARE YOU ZORO?!" Just when she asked she heard the clinking of metal against metal echoing from the large crows nest. "Up there huh?" She began her ascent up to deliver her french toast, not noticing the Marine ship that was silently drifting towards them.

* * *

"997, 998, 999" Zoro struggled to lift the heavy weights on his back. He was doing push ups only using his left thumb. "I need to become stronger than this." He mumbled as he threw the weight next to him and panted, laying on his back on the floor.

Erin had come up and was now looking at a very VERY shirtless very VERY sweaty Zoro. "um..." The swordsman looked up to see her standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" This was their first encounter. Something seemed off about her, and he felt like he shouldn't like her.

She slowly, and with a bad accent said "yorugohan, Zoro." She placed the tray she was previously holding in front of him and lifted it to show a stack of French toast.

He gave her a look which caused the teen to gulp in nervousness , but then he began to eat.

* * *

"Eat, they aren't poisoned. I promise." Erin smiled "I wanna see you fulfill Kuina's ambition."

He stopped his eating suddenly at the mention of Kuina._ "How much does she know? What is she saying about Kuina? How does she know this? Now I really don't like her."_

But an explosion on the Sunny broke him from his thoughts.

The Sunny rocked, making Erin lose her balance and tumble to the floor. "What was that?!"

Zoro looked out the window. "Tch." Marines had successfully fired a cannon into the sunny, and were now boarding.

* * *

"Stay here." He looked to Erin who was just staring at him dumbfounded. "You'll probably just get in the way." Zoro ran down to the lower decks, leaving Erin behind.

* * *

"Rock the boat don't tip the boat baby." Erin sang as she came to her feet, also looking out the window. "Have fun with that Zoro...at least you had some nutritious breakfast for dinner!" Suddenly her phone began to vibrate, and an alarm began to go off "AAWWWW SHEET! MOMMA IS CALLIN!"..."wait...MOMMA IS CALLIN?!"She panicked, her mother was sassy, and did not like it when Erin stayed out too late...so she would defiantly be not be pleased to hear she was tripping off LSD. She tapped answer and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?! Mom is that you?!"

"Erin wer- -he hell are you?! -ve -lled in -olice!"

"Mom I can barely hear you! I'm okay I promise I will be home! How do I have service right now."

"Ge- your ass ho- missy, your ass is mi-ne" The other line started to break off and then her phone beeped, showing the message that her call had dropped. An X was through her service bar. "Damnit. I guess this isn't some LSD induced trip..." she paused. "AWW FUCK I'M SCARED NOW!~ I WANT MY MOMMY~!"

She heard the sound of cannon fire, and men yelling from the lower decks. HOLY SWEET BABY JESUS! Zoro was slicing people left and right. This wasn't what they showed in the anime...this was real blood. "I'm going to die in this world. I know I will! I'm never coming down from this exercise room!" The teen closed the door leading to the crows nest and tried to pick up the weights Zoro had been lifting before. "God dammit why am I so weak I can't even set up a blockade!" She leaned her whole body into the weights, causing them to roll up to the door. "That should be good! Now then where was I? Oh yes. I WANT MY MOMMY~~~!" She whined again. "The mom in tangled wasn't a liar! IT IS A SCARY WORLD OUT THERE~!"

* * *

"Franky! We can hold them off! Prepare the Sunny for a Coup de Burst!" Nami ordered, beating off another marine with her staff.

"Superrr~" Franky replied as he punched away six marines in his way to the main controls of the sunny.

"Does anyone know where Erin-San is?" Robin looked around the Sunny, but didn't see the young brunette among the chaos.

Sanji swooned at the thoughts of Erin and kicked a marine in the face. "Beloved Erin-Chawnnnn~ Those Marine basterds better not lay a finger on my angel~!"

"Don't worry Pervert Cook, shes safe in the crows nest." Zoro announced...loudly in front of everyone.

"Zoro you idiot!" Nami barked as a few marines headed for the crows nest.

* * *

**What will happen next? Will the marines take Erin away? Will they feel the wrath of Erin's want for her mommy? Will Erin ever get cell phone reception? Will they ever figure out who invented oven mitts? Find out four out of the five questions in the next chapter! Which should be out by May 5th! Sorry if you hate the filler. Please, as always read review respond send smoke signals if you feel inclined to do so, and if I haven't updated after a week/when my profile says I plan to update, shoot me a PM...time flies when you are procrastinating. I might need a little reminder every once in a while. **


End file.
